marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Avengers Vol 4 34
(Title) | Editor-in-Chief = Axel Alonso | CoverArtist1 = Brandon Peterson | BlockQuote = | StoryTitle1 = | Writer1_1 = Brian Michael Bendis | Penciler1_1 = Brandon Peterson | Penciler1_2 = Mike Mayhew | Penciler1_3 = Terry Dodson | Penciler1_4 = Mike Deodato | Penciler1_5 = Walt Simonson | Penciler1_6 = Leinil Francis Yu | Penciler1_7 = Jim Cheung | Penciler1_8 = Olivier Coipel | Inker1_1 = Brandon Peterson | Inker1_2 = Mike Mayhew | Inker1_3 = Rachel Dodson | Inker1_4 = Mike Deodato | Inker1_5 = Scott Hanna | Inker1_6 = Leinil Francis Yu | Inker1_7 = Mark Morales | Colourist1_1 = Jason Keith | Colourist1_2 = Laura Martin | Colourist1_3 = Paul Mounts | Letterer1_1 = Cory Petit | Editor1_1 = Tom Brevoort | Editor1_2 = Lauren Sankovitch | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * * Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * * * * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * ** *** *** * Items: * * * * Vehicles: * | Synopsis1 = Quake has summoned all the Avengers and SHIELD to clear out Central Park while awaiting the founding Avengers' return. Maria Hill chastises her for exercising her authority before Hawkeye interrupts, asking if there's a plan. Hill says they need Pym Particles to go to the microverse. Wonder Man then turns up, with an orb of the particles and uses them on himself before anyone can stop him. Down in the microverse, as Thor tears up Lord Gouzar's fleet, the other founding Avengers fall from the flagship. Giant-Man grows in size to catch his friends. Up in the sky, Thor starts a grandstanding speech but notices Iron Man falling and flies to reach him, only to be shot in the back. He promise Gouzar that he will rue this day. The microverse despot has the same sentiment and orders his armada to kill the Avengers. As he unloads his gun into Thor, Cap has Giant-Man throw him and he hits Gouzar with a hard kick. Thor then saves Iron Man but doesn't have a firm grip as Giant-Man catches them. Cap orders Gouzar to call off his armada and surrender. However, Wasp tries warning the microverse citizen to run as Gouzar's ship crashes into their city. In the confusion, Gouzar demands to know where he's from, threatening to drop him so his forces can kill him. Then suddenly, Wonder Man turns up and punches Gouzar, breaking his helmet. The Avengers then attack. As for Iron Man, he recharges from all the energy from Gouzar's ships and weapons, unleashing a lightning storm that devastates the fleet. Gouzar attempts to take a shot at him, only for Wasp to appear in his view. He asks who they are. With a powerful wasp sting, she shouts, "The Avengers you complete @#$!" She then announces to the crowd that they are free of tyranny. As the crowd cheers, she asks her friends if they can go home now. In the normal universe, Quake and Hill share small talk before the founding Avengers return. But their joy is interrupted by Gouzar's sudden giant appearance. The Avengers fight hard and well to subdue him before Giant-Man shrinks him back to the microverse. The Avengers then celebrate Wasp's return. On the side, Iron Man notes that Cap seems troubled. Cap explains that regardless of what the Avengers go, half of American blames them and half the world hates them. Things are bad enough when Wonder Man previously exposed their past sins. He asks what should they do not. Iron Man says, "We go bigger." | Solicit = END TIMES! FINAL ISSUE! • One of the most controversial and spectacular eras of the Avengers comes to a spectacular and controversial extra-sized, All-Star conclusion! | Notes = * Takes place before . | Trivia = * Moon Knight was last seen in . | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Digital Comic Code included